


i'm at your side

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Malia mutters. She rolls her eyes, spits out her gum, and huffs as she storms over to the fountain. Violet is <i>sitting</i> in the damn thing. “What the hell are you doing?”</p>
<p>Violet looks up, her eyes puffy, and her cheeks stained. She looks so damn helpless, and it throws Malia off. She waits for Violet to answer her. The answer is a soft, “I don’t know,” and Malia’s shoulders drop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm at your side

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here!](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/132242451727/hi-hi-uh-maliaviolet-if-thats-cool-with-you-and)

✿ ❤ ✿ ❤ ✿

 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Malia mutters. She rolls her eyes, spits out her gum, and huffs as she storms over to the fountain. Violet is _sitting_  in the damn thing. “What the hell are you doing?”

Violet looks up, her eyes puffy, and her cheeks stained. She looks so damn helpless, and it throws Malia off. She waits for Violet to answer her. The answer is a soft, “I don’t know,” and Malia’s shoulders drop.

This is _not_  what she wants to deal with today. After everything the pack’s been through because of Violet and Garrett, the fucking  _assassins_ -gone-good (apparently), Malia wants to walk away from her. But Violet’s lip is trembling and Malia can hear her heart beat.

“What’s wrong with you?” Malia snaps. It’s no secret that she doesn’t think much of Violet or Garrett. Scott believes in them, believes they can change, and that they’re working on becoming better people. But Malia? Malia doesn’t like them. They threaten her pack. She inches closer to the fountain. “Violet, what’s wrong with you?”

Violet’s lips part, but nothing comes out.

Malia huffs, because no matter what, Violet is still part of their pack whether she likes it or not. She climbs into the fountain with her and joins her in the cold water. It takes her body a moment to adjust. She stares at Violet and shakes her head. “You’re going to catch a cold.”

“What do _you_  care? What does anyone care? I shouldn’t even be alive for all of the things–” Violet says, her voice cracking. She stops talking because the tears are coming fast and hard now. 

Malia hates that she has to deal with this, but she knows that if Scott and Stiles hadn’t forced everyone to give her a chance, she wouldn’t be where she is now. Malia shuffles over beside her and grabs her hand under the water.

Okay, so maybe Violet isn’t so bad. And really, she _has_  shown that she’s making an effort to change. She’s even stopped threatening everyone with her rope when they upset her in pack meetings. Malia has a hard time disliking her when she looks so _broken._  She reminds Malia of herself when she first made the transition out of her coyote form. Scared, broken, and unsure how she was going to pull through. But she did because she had people.

And right now, she’s going to be that person for Violet.

“Violet, you’re going to be okay. We’re pack now. We’re going to protect you. That’s what pack does,” Malia tells her. She squeezes her hand. “Whatever you’ve done, it’s in the past now. You can regret it all you want, but it happened, and you can’t change it. Take it from me. I killed my family.”

Violet’s head jerks up at this. Malia sighs. It’s not something that she likes to talk about much. But she knows that Violet is hurting. She can smell the sadness, smell the regret, smell the self-hate. “What?”

“Yeah. My mom–my sister–I’m the reason they’re dead.” Malia closes her eyes briefly but then she focuses. This isn’t about her. It’s about Violet. “So I get it, okay? I know you feel like you’ve woken up from a terrible dream and you want all of the past to disappear. But it’s not going anywhere. And neither am I.”

Violet’s lips are trembling when she asks, “You’re not?”

Malia shakes her head. “No, I’m not. We’re pack now, Vi. If I’ve learned anything it’s that pack doesn’t judge. We support and protect.”

Violet nods, tears coming down harder and she leans into Malia. It creates a shock wave through her body; one that Malia wasn’t expecting. Violet rests her head onto her shoulder and whispers, “This is the anniversary of my first kill. I–I never used to be like I was when you met me. I was recruited. They said I had personality traits that were suitable for an undercover spy. They…they recruited me and built me into this… _machine._ And I never considered what I was doing as _bad.”_

Malia’s eyebrows jump. She never knew this, never knew that Violet had been _recruited, trained._  She swallows. She’s pretty sure the pack doesn’t know either. She presses her lips lightly against Violet’s hair. This? This changes everything.

“It’s going to be okay, Violet. It’s going to be okay,” Malia whispers. “We’re going to figure it all out together.”

Violet nods and then she brushes her nose against Malia’s short sleeve of her t-shirt. “Um, Malia, why did you get in the fountain with me?”

Malia smiles. “Well, it’s my understanding that when pack has an emotional breakdown in the college fountain, other pack members should get in with them so it looks like we’re just chilling.”

Violet lets out the smallest laugh and Malia realizes it’s the first time she’s ever heard the sound. She thinks back to all of their pack meetings, thinks back to anytime she’s ever been with Violet, and she’s never heard her laugh.

“You’re a good pack member, and friend,” Violet tells her. She lifts her free hand out of the water to attempt to dry off her face. It only makes her cheeks more wet. “God, no wonder why I have the biggest crush on you.”

“Whoa, _what?”_  Malia says, surprised.

Violet scrunches her nose and pulls away to look at her. “Sorry. That was ill-timed. I just–if I’m going to talk about my emotions, I might as well talk about them all?”

“Efficient,” is the only thing Malia can think to say.

“Hey! What are you doing in there?” a voice comes suddenly. Malia jumps and she starts to laugh as they both scramble to stand up. “Get out of there!”

Malia doesn’t look at the security guard. She just tugs on Violet’s hand and races around to the other side of the fountain. She spins around, Violet crashes into her, and Malia smiles. Violet looks really good, all wet and slick like this. It gives her ideas from when Stiles introduced her to lesbian porn last year. Boy, had that been a fun discovery.

“We’re going to have a really big talk,” Malia says. “But right now, I want to kiss you.”

She presses her lips lightly against Violet’s.

“Hey!” the security guard’s booming voice comes. “I said get out of there!”

Malia grabs onto Violet’s hand tightly and they run out. Soaking wet, they race around the corner of the building. Malia knows the guard didn’t follow them. He probably doesn’t really care to begin with.

“Why’d you do that?” Violet asks.

Malia smiles at her and brushes some hair from her cheek. Violet’s lips are curved and she’s panting from their short run. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are bright. “Because now you’re smiling.”

Violet’s face breaks out into a wide grin and she asks, “Yeah? Wanna do it again and see what else I do?”

Malia laughs now. “Wow, Vi, I know you’ve been too busy for romance but your lines need work. My place or yours?”

“Yours. Garrett’s home, and I called him a douche bag when I stormed out crying.” Violet groans loudly and covers her face with her free hand. “Gaaaah! Do you think any of your clothes will fit me?”

“Hmm, probably. Let’s warm up and talk?”

“Okay,” Violet says, nodding. “I’d like that.”

 

✿ ❤ ✿ ❤ ✿

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [here!](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
